


To Cosplay or Not to Cosplay

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Historical Reenactment Society Mentions, M/M, Mention of Batman - Freeform, Silly little fic, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek shows Stiles a secret room with all of his costume design paraphernalia and of course the first thing that Stiles thinks of is ..... Batman





	To Cosplay or Not to Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Cosplay Prompt #1

The first time Stiles saw the basement in the rebuilt Hale house, Stiles didn’t know what to think. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed, grinning as his boyfriend looked around and nodded.

“I figured you might say something to that effect,” Derek muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying not to look like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Stiles walked around each table and mannequin, the sewing machines and the cloth spools all over the place and covered his mouth, trying to think of something other than, “Holy shit!” to say but that just kept coming out. Over and over.

“Please consider using a bit more of that vocabulary you are so arrogant about. I thought you aced the LSAT’s vocabulary portion,” Derek snarled and Stiles walked over to him and gave him a hug.

“This is awesome and I am weirdly turned on by this, but what’s it for?”

“Well so here’s the thing. My family has always been involved in various historical societies and I kind of love it so when I rebuilt the house, I put this up down here and contacted one of the nearby societies, they do renaissance and there is another group that does like pirates and so on. I make costumes.”

“And wear them?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“You’re very weird, you know that?”

“Answer the question, Derek,” Stiles responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, and wear them,” Derek said with a sigh.

“You know, you could be dating some jerk who didn’t think this was the weirdly sexiest thing he’s ever seen. You could be dating someone who wasn’t willing to dress up too.”

“Oh god, tell me you’re not planning on dressing up,” Derek groaned and slapped his forehead. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the idea of having Stiles involved but he was going to ask for a Batman outfit, there was no way he was going to be historically accurate cosplayer, that just wasn’t going to happen.

“Oh hell yes I am and you know what the first costume should be?”

Stiles paused for ‘dramatic effect’ then they both said in unison, “BATMAN!”

“You can’t be Batman at a Renaissance fair,” Derek said.

“But you can be Batman at Comic-Con and we are definitely going to win the Cosplay contest,” Stiles said, bouncing and clapping as he looked around the room.

“Since when did we go from ‘Historical reenactments’ to ‘we’re going to Comic-Con’?” Derek asked.

“Like a second ago, are you having memory problems my love?” Stiles asked as he felt Derek’s forehead for something.

“Nope, I’m having problems with my idiot boyfriend,” Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles’s back and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles came willingly then pulled back and flicked Derek’s nose.

“Don’t call me an idiot.”

“Just stating the facts, my love,” Derek said with a shrug then released Stiles to grab a bad of paper and his computer. There wasn’t really any point in arguing with Stiles when he was like this so Derek might as well find the Batman designs and take Stiles’s measurements. The sooner he made that costume, the sooner they could get back to _actual_ costume design and historical reenactments.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, please if you feel you need to correct something at least add something you liked about the fic too.


End file.
